Mirina Angelini
' Angelini, Mirina ' Appears in Glory in Death; (c. May 3-June 3, 2058)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 108, 138, 141-143, 154, 155, 157, 219 Personal Information *'General Description:' Young and attractive, with a slight build and golden hair.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 76 *'Hair:' Gold *'Address:' Rome, Italy *'Relationships:' Marco Angelini (father); Cicely Towers (mother); David Angelini (brother) *'Occupation:' Manager for a boutique in Rome and Milan (for Angelini Exports) Description *Her voice was as fragile and pale as her white cheeks.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 80 In Rome, her toenails were painted an ice blue that matched her robe.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 129 *Her eyes were dark, nearly black, and glassy; she had been tranq'd.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 80 Personality *Anna Whitney said Mirina was a strong young woman but even strong women need an arm to lean on now and then.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 69 *Anna said Mirina likes to live in one spot;Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 69 she doesn't care much for traveling and hates going off planet.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 82 *At Cicely's memorial service both Jack and Anna Whitney were protective of her.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 78 Randall Slade said she was delicate.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 130 *She said businesses crises energize her while personal crises devastate her.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 130 History *Mirina disapproves of gambling, which is part of the reason why Slade gave up gambling with David Angelini.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 85 **He's gotten help for his gambling and, according to Mirina, he doesn't wager anymore; his debts are being paid.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 83 Interesting Facts *Mirina is engaged and is planning on getting married next fall to Randall Slade; she wanted a big wedding with all the old-fashioned trimmings.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 34 **She met Randall at the boutique she manages in Rome. He's a designer and her shop handles his line exclusively now.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 70 **The wedding has been postponed until the first part of 2059.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 97 *She's involved with Angelini Exports in the fashion arm. She does all the buying for the shops in Rome and Milan, and has the final say as to what's exported to their shops in Paris and New York and so forth.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 82 *Mirina contacted Dallas and asked her to come to Rome so that she could speak with her. Angelini's flat overlooks the Spanish Steps.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 127, 128 *After David was arrested, and Marco confessed, Mirina (and Slade) went to Cop Central to confront Dallas, asking why she wanted to destroy the Angelini family. She shoved Eve, called her a bitch, and Eve warned her to keep her hands off.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 214, 215 *Mirina accused Eve of playing politics and using the Angelini family so that she wouldn't lose her job.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 215 *She gave C. J. Morse an exclusive interview where she accused the police of persecuting her family and trying to cover their own ineptitude.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 237 References Angelini, Mirina Angelini, Mirina